Mochidzuki Akumu!
by Akumu1
Summary: A year after the door was sealed.. it opened again. Look Inside for more
1. A not so welcomed guest

It scared the shit out of him. Yes, he was man enough to admit it. What he had found the morning scared the HELL out of him. There it had been.. Right there, on his wall, right where he could easily see it. Kairi, his best friend, gone.. The teenager had immediately vacated his house and headed towards the island he used to play on as a child.. Well, that was what he had been told, atleast. Those events led up to where he was now; in the Secret Place, staring at the writings on the wall. He recognized the ones from Kairi, and the ones from Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, and himself, of course.. but there were others that he COULDN'T identify.. ".. What happened..?" Sora asked aloud, and the sound echoed off the walls.   
  
Somewhere on the beach, the twenty year old smirked to himself. They were going to find that bitch, and save the world. After the Keyblade master had disappeared, well.. All had been well for a while. Then some psycho had to come along and screw up everything. Eizo turned to his companion. "Any sign of her?"  
  
The white haired female sighed and took off her glasses."No. Just the writing we had found earlier." Taking another glance around she put her glasses back on and started towards the cave she had mentioned."Think we should do something about the writing? Before anyone else sees?" Then it hit her,"What about.. the keyblade weilder?" She said turning and staring at Eizo, her blue eyes not their usual bright shade they used to be. Everything had gone down hill. She looked up at the sky and frowned."It's going to storm."  
  
His own brown occuli held a weariness they hadn't had before, and he reached up a hand to squeeze the bridge of his nose. "Probably. Or maybe not. If someone goes looking for the girl.. well, might as well give them some clue, hm..?" He paused, letting his hand find its way into his pocket. "You think we'll be able to find 'im? Even if we do, will he be willing to come with us?" He too looked up at the sky, and scowled deeply. "Damn.. We should find shelter."  
  
Blue eyes traveled along the stone wall, finally coming to a halt on the drawing of a large doorway, maybe twice his height. Something told him that there was more to those scribbles than just childish play..   
  
Yuki nodded then broke into a run,"If not. We'll have to hope seeing the keyblade will spring his memory back into action. Damn that dog and duck! What were they thinking letting him forget those important events?!" She shook her head, extremly pissed. She always was when it came to Donald and Goofy though."Have minded twits." She growled once more before stopping at the caves entrance.".... Hello?"  
  
"Aye, wait up!" Eizo called after the woman, slipping a bit in the sand before he regained his footing enough to run after her. Once he had almost caught up to her, he growled slightly. "Look, I know you hate them, but they DID help save the universe!" He skidded to a halt beside her, panting slightly. "I hate it when you do that…" The blond shook his head, then reached up to brush a few golden strands away from his hazel eyes. "Hm.." Sora's head jerked towards the entrance of the small tunnel, his eyes wide. He had become quite skittish since that morning, practically hissing at anyone who had tried to enter the cave. But this voice was new, and different.. "H-Hello? Who's there?"  
  
Yuki stepped inside, and frowned at the brown haired teen."My name is Yuki," She started then looked back towards Eizo and waved him in, eyes narrowed."And this is Eizo." She looked towards Sora and started walking toeards him."Sora.. we have something very important to tell you." She held her hands open and laid them out, palm out. Materilazing out of nowhere was the fimilair keyblade. The snow-white haired teen looked at Sora and sighed."You have to save the worlds again. The person that we are after killed your friend. She wrote that and is trying to throw the world into darkness."  
  
The man followed her in, arms crossed 'angrily' over his chest, eyes narrowed lazily. He tried to be foreboding, but hell, when you were in the presence of a legend, it was hard to just not bow down right then and there. The teenager eyed the girl warily, wondering how she knew his name, and what it was that she had to tell him. Staring at Yuki's open palms, he gasped at the flurry of sparkles, and the oh so familiar form of the Keyblade. "Oh…" Was all he managed in response to everything she said. The memories.. Oh the memories.. A silver haired boy, a white haired man.. The memories were so overwhelming. ".. I… remember.. Riku! Ansem???" Blue eyes stared up at the woman with a slightly lost look. ".. Did Ansem come back? Was he the one who killed Kairi?" "Not Ansem, son.. Someone much worse." Came the mutter from Eizo as he knelt down beside Yuki.   
  
"No. Someone much, much worse." She sighed then looked at the door behind Sora."The girls name is Hitomi. And that is just what she is, a mere child. She's only sixteen but yer has caused some of the strongest warriors to fall to their knees and cower before her. She has already started ruining and over running planets with heartless. Her intentions are not really all that different, just how she goes about it." She clenched a fist and looked at Sora."Sora, you saved the worlds once and you have to save them again!" She spun and stared at Eizo."The island will follow soon. We have to leave."  
  
".. again..?" A quiet, whispered question. Wasn't once enough..? ".. She's only a year older than I am.." Sora muttered offhandedly, before flinging his right arm out, smiling as the familiar weight of his weapon began to materialize. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard. Maybe he had matured enough to do better than last time… and maybe this Hitomi girl would turn into a frog. Standing, the teenager stretched slightly, the Keyblade disappearing in the way it was notorious for. "…" Eizo muttered something under his breath before nodding, turning to look at Yuki. "Where did we park the ship again?"  
  
Yuki twiched then ran behind Sora."No time for the damned ship." She said lowly, feeling across the door."Eizo.. you've opened this before, help me." She looked at Sora and frowned."Don't let her age fool you. She got a few people you knew." Sighing, Yuki bit her bottom lip and pounded her fist onto the door. The door made a rusting sound as it slowly opened."Okay.. go on through Sora!"  
  
The teenager stared at the door. Hadn't it been just an outline made of chalk moments ago..? Whatever. It was time to go. Nodding, he ran forward, into the darkness beyond the doorway. Watching as the brunette disappeared, the man turned to Yuki, eyebrow raised. "So we're just leaving the ship? Pfft…" He rolled his eyes, then placed his hands on the white-haired girl's shoulders. "Ladies first."  
  
Yuki nodded and looked back at Eizo and smiled,"Then why havn't you gone?" With that said she followed Sora through the dark."Sora? Where are you?" She blinked a few times and stared. Darkness. "Use the keyblade, something that will give off some light." She frowned and shook her head again."Oh why oh why.." Then a voice echoed. "Hitomi!" Yuki cried out. "Very good. Getting the keyblade weilder to come and take action again. WAs it to much for him when I killed his friend?"  
  
The blond paused, then cursed, running after the woman. Great. Now he couldn't see ANYTHING. Tripping over his shoes, the male started towards where he thought he heard a voice.. then another. "Oh SHIT.." He growled, recognizing the voice. Sora blinked. Had someone said Keyblade? Hey.. That was a new voice. He couldn't discern the words, but he could definitely tell by the pitch that this one was female as well. Muttering something, he flung his arm out, and the sparkles appeared, followed by the weapon they held, which gave off enough light to see by. ".. err…"  
  
Sitting, no floating in mid-air was a long haired brunette. Deep brown eyes glared at the group as she shifted and smirked at them."Why, hello there."Yuki's eyes widen and she sprang for Sora's side."Watch out. It's Hitomi." Hitomi tilted her head back, exprosing the pale flesh of her neck."Hahah. Are you all scared that much of little ol  
  
Sitting, no floating in mid-air was a long haired brunette. Deep brown eyes glared at the group as she shifted and smirked at them."Why, hello there."Yuki's eyes widen and she sprang for Sora's side."Watch out. It's Hitomi." Hitomi tilted her head back, exprosing the pale flesh of her neck."Hahah. Are you all scared that much of little ol' me?" Another laugh before she looked forward again and narrowed her eyes."Pathetic. You're all pathetic." Waving her hand in the air, two heartless appeared at her side."I've made alot of people beg for mercy." Her smirk grew as she talked,"And you will also be one of them!"  
  
Eizo grinned upon seeing the slight light, and made a beeline for their sides. He skidded to a halt, glaring at the floating girl. How he hated this.. Well, you couldn't really call her human. She was just an organism of some sort that was shaped like a human being.. "Bitch." He growled upon stopping the heartless, and his eyes narrowed. Sora blinked once, then twice. THIS girl was the threat? She didn't LOOK all that scary.. That was, until the Heartless appeared. Shit. Getting into his usual fighting position, the teenager glared at the girl before them. "…."  
  
Hitomi smiled then vanished and appeared right in Sora's face. She grasped him chin and glared into his light blue eyes."You'll learn to fear me for your life. You'll also learn I will control everything, everyone. And you WILL not give a shit." Vanishing and going back to where she was the girl shrugged her shoulders, and reached down grabbing the heartless by those antenas on its head and flinging it at the group. Yuki's eyes narrowed and she pulled out a dagger from her belt, slashing the heartless."Damn you."  
  
Not flinching in the slightest, he just stared right back into her brown eyes. How could she control everything..? And everyone..? The two beside him seemed to be acting upon their own free will, and he didn't feel any different. Slashing at the Heartless as it flew towards him, the shadowy creature's course was re-routed, and it was quickly sent towards Eizo. The man sighed, then grabbed the whip from his belt, snapping it at the creature, which promptly split in half and disappeared. Hazel eyes returned to glaring at Hitomi as his hands became busy with coiling the long rope.   
  
Hitomi smiled."Don't get it yet? Well, those heartless could have been your friends from Traverse Town Sora. You never know, it could have also been ... Riku." She smirked and ran a finger across her thoart."If he isn't dead already. But, I watched him walk out. He was greatful and wanted to help me in my quest. Ah, having a friend fall vitcim to the dark side TWICE!" She snickered then appeared behind Eizo, his rope now in her hands and she wrapped it around his neck."Don't worry Sora." She said vanishing from the place, but her voice still echoing off the walls."It won't be that hard to fight. Well, unless you count any heartless could be a friend of yours."  
  
Sora just flat out froze at that. His.. friends..? Cloud, Squall, Yuffie… All of them.. Heartless? He stared at her, unblinking, as she continued with her monologue. He couldn't hear what she was saying, not did he notice when she vanished, reappearing only feet away. When she had finally disappeared, he turned to Yuki. "… Riku..? Did he really..?" Eizo froze as he felt the somewhat rough surface of his own whip around his neck, and remained that way until he could feel it tightening no longer. Reaching up, he unwrapped it, then coiled it once again before attaching the weapon to his belt. "…."  
  
Yuki nodded slowly,"I'm sorry to say Sora.. but he did. He didn't want to be a heartless.. and the only way to not become one is to follow Hitomi and support her side. I don't think your friends are heartless. Sora.. after we drop you off at Traverse Town you'll be pretty much on your own. Unless you happen to me Chouwa or Hono. But those two are another story... Eizo.. we have to get there. Do you remeber which door?" Now that the room was lit, ten different doors lined the walls.  
  
Damn him. 'Take care of her', he says… Then that asshole goes and joins the person who kills her. Clenching his fists, the teen hung his head, eyes closed. Eizo sighed, then spun around in a circle, getting a good look at all of the doors. To the untrained eye, they all looked the same, but it seemed that he had been born with a gift of some sort. "Eh.. There." Raising a hand, he pointed at one of the doors, where, to his eyes, a fountain shone in the corner of the wood. "Come on you two.." He started forward, not bothering to see if the others had followed or not.  
  
Yuki looked at Sora and frowned then looked to Eizo and started after him."I'm sorry Sora. When you get to TT I want you to look for an anthro that dresses... odd." She nodded, the best way she could put it without making the girl seem completely mad. Now.. Eizo would pipe up with how he thought Chouwa to be."She can help you till you think you're ready to go to the other planets."  
  
"Ya, right.." Sora sighed, before lifting his head and turning to walk after the two older fighters. "Odd.. How so..?" Eizo laughed. "Like a freaking idiot. Just look for someone with cat ears and an.. odd outfit on.. Odd.." A snicker. "Now THERE'S a word to describe her.." Reaching the door, the examined it closely, before turning, stalking up to Sora, and dragging the teen with him. "Open it." Blue eyes gaze him a questioning look before their owner turned and tapped the door with the Keyblade. It creaked open, revealing the cobblestoned ground and the starry night sky. "Ah. Home sweet home.." The man murmured before brushing past the teenager, stretching his arms wide and inhaling deeply. 


	2. Odd ball town, odd ball friends

Yuki followed right after Eizo and looked around."Uh-oh. Odd at twevle o'clock." Chouwa had bounded up and tackled Eizo around the middle, her gaint cat ears twiching like mad."Eiiizzooo! Hono's being a freak and you guys left meeeee!" Yuki sighed and looked at Sora.".. Odd, hyper and weird." Chouwa let go of Eizo talking about a mile a second."Is this Sora?Woah, I really get to met him! What happened on the island? Is he staying? HI I  
  
Yuki followed right after Eizo and looked around."Uh-oh. Odd at twevle o'clock." Chouwa had bounded up and tackled Eizo around the middle, her gaint cat ears twiching like mad."Eiiizzooo! Hono's being a freak and you guys left meeeee!" Yuki sighed and looked at Sora.".. Odd, hyper and weird." Chouwa let go of Eizo talking about a mile a second."Is this Sora?Woah, I really get to met him! What happened on the island? Is he staying? HI I'M CHOUWA!"  
  
Eizo, ready for this, didn't fall. Instead, he just reached up to squeeze the bridge of his nose. Always a good stress reliever. In his case, though, he had to make sure he didn't break his nose. "..... Wonderful." A sigh. "Yes. Nothing. Yes." He answered, before turning to Yuki. "I need a drink." With that, he turned and walked off, still squeezing. Sora literally had swirls for eyes. What the hell was wrong with this girl? It was almost as if she had taken way to many happy pills. "... Err... Sora.. Nice to meet you.."  
  
Yuki sweatdropped and sighed, pulling Chouwa away from Sora."Let the kid rest. He's had a bad day." Chouwa blinked a few times and nodded."Oh, alright." Yuki blinked then smiled only to get knocked over as Chouwa grabbed Sora's wrist and started dragging him."C'mon this will be fun!" Yuki's eyes widen."CHOUWA! THE POINT IN LETTING SOME ONE REST IS FOR THEM TO -REST-! EIZO GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"She screamed running after Chouwa and Sora.  
  
Relieved to finally be released, Sora was quite pissed when he again found himself on the move. "EE.. Tireeed…" He tried to reason with the girl, but unfortunately, it seemed as if she would never let up.. Yawning almost continuously, the teenager failed to notice their surroundings, nor did he really care at the moment. Eizo looked back, then cursed loudly. "I'M GETTING TOO FUCKING OLD FOR THIS!" He shook a fist at the sky before running after the three, muttering under his breath.  
  
Chouwa smiled over her shoulder at Sora, the read skirt she was wearing almost riding to high as her tail flicked."This is the part where you gotta run from the pissed Yuki and Eizo. They may not look it but they're scary. Really.." She giggled then let go of his hand and looked back over her shoulder, only to run square into Hono. The males eyes widen and he pushed the anthro away, putting a hand to his stomach."Ow, what the fuck? .... Gah."  
  
Blue eyes caught a glimpse of the silver-haired one before there was a falling sensation, and his nose met forcefully with the ground. ".. meh." It seemed, though, that he could care less. Yawning loudly, Sora inhaled, and promptly began dozing. Eizo watched the female infront of his, hazel eyes narrowed in anger. Okay, now he WAS actually pissed off.  
  
Yuki stopped and stared at the scene, instantly sinking to the ground beside the sleeping Sora. Chouwa whimpered and she slid to the ground also. Hono looked at Eizo and blinked a few times."Eizo what in the hell is going on? Why is Chouwa running around with.. Sora? Holy shit!" He mumbled then stared down at the sleeping teen."I take it.. you guys saw her?"  
  
Not skidding, like usual, Eizo instead slowed down gradually, finally coming to a halt near them. ".. You can definetely say that we saw her. And a few of her little friends.." He glanced between Hono and the three on the ground, before his gaze finally came to a halt on the silver-haired male. ".... you wouldn't happen to have a drink on you..."  
  
Hono slapped a hand to his forhead and sighed."No. Sorry, in the house though.. there should be SOME sake. Chouwa almost emptied me out." Chouwa was now sitting up, and rubbing her head."Do you think she'll show up here?" Frowning slightly the teen looked up at the older males. Yuki stood slowly."There's always a chance.. Is Sora okay?" Chouwa nodded."Just sleeping."  
  
"Ack.." The blond growled before bending down and dragging the teen to his feet. Amazingly enough, Sora had gone through all that without a bloody nose. "Fucking amazing." He laughed, before smacking the brunette upside the head. "Yo, sleepy-head, awaken!" Blue eyes shot open, then quickly closed again. "Just five more minutes..?"  
  
Hono's eye twiched as he stared at Sora."We're doomed. He won't last five minutes agaisnt Hitomi. All of us together would barely last that long! Eizo what are we going to do!?" Yuki sighed then put her hands on Hono's shoulders."First, you're going to calm down. Secondly get Eizo a drink before he starts getting physical." Chouwa giggled and stood poking Sora in the back of the head."Wakey wakey!"  
  
"Hey, this kid beat Ansem, Hono. Give him a break." Grinning at the drink comment, he nodded. "Hell yes! That's more like it.." Shaking his head, the man released Sora, and started forward before turning and observing the teen. "Any minute now.." "ugghh…" That, and a multitude of other noises escaped partially open lips as he was repeatedly poked. "Geroffme.." He muttered, before slowly falling forward. His brain realizing that he did NOT want to go through another ordeal like the one he had previously, blue eyes shot open, and Sora straightened himself. "Where's the fire?!?"  
  
The silver-haired teen nodded slowly then turned and started for the house he had came out of."Come on Eizo, let's get you a drink." Yuki yawned and started after the two males."I need a nap." She said to herself, rubbing her eyes. Chouwa blinked at Sora then stood up straight and smiled."No fire. Everyone's going in. Well? Go on!" She said pushing at him lightly.  
  
Eizo gave Sora one last once over before turning and following Hono, hands shoved deep in his pockets. Yes, a drink sounded wonderful right about now… "Haha.. We're gonna win this fight.." Sora growled something unintelligible, peering at the anthro-girl over his shoulder. "Eee.. Sleep." He nodded, then followed the others inside, half-lidded eyes surveying the room. "… nn.."  
  
Chouwa followed lastely, swinging her hips back and forth to the un-ending beat seeming to play in her head. One of the many things that made her hyper."You guys are no fuuuun. You're either drinking or sleeping. Feh!" The anthro crossed her arms over her chest and looked off. Yuki shrugged then started for her room."Nah." Hono rolled his eyes and opened the refridgirator and backed away from it."We still have some sake." The brunette then appeared on the roof, her long hair blowing with the light breeze."Come on. You guys are no fun.."  
  
"YES!" Eizo exclaimed, almost diving into the fridge as he pulled out the bottle. "MINE!" He laughed maniacally, turning to run into the living room. He stopped, then burst out laughing. Sora had already found the most comfortable place to be, which just happened to be the entire couch. "Baka.." The blond murmured softly as he took a seat on the ground, smiling at the sleeping figure. Today had been big.. and little known to him, would probably get bigger. Appearing beside the woman, the black haired teenager made sure to keep his eyes downcast, preferably on his booted feet. "…" |-sticks Marise in there- o_o Now to find a way to enter Aoko..|  
  
Hono blinked then tilted his head to the side,"Eizo you sake crazed freak." He mumbled then walked into the living room and set in one of the chairs. Chouwa was laying on the floor, since when she tried to sit her skirt didn't agree with her. The anthro's tail flicked back and forth, boredly."Feh." Hitomi looked at Marise and raised a brow."Go have a look inside. Yuki, and Eizo have Sora in there. We need to get him out."  
  
The green eyed girl peered out from one of the many doorways, smirking deviously. There it was. The last bottle.. Shouting a war cry, she lunged at the seated blond, making random noises of victory as she bowled him over, effectively spilling all of the sake onto the floor. "… oopsie." Giggling nervously, Aoko stood, and promptly bolted towards the doorway she had previously come from. It took a moment for what had happened to register in Eizo's mind, but when it did, he stood as quickly as he could, fists clenched and red in the face. "I'LL KILL YOU YOU LITTLE SHIT!" He screamed, before stomping after the girl. Surprisingly, throughout all of this, Sora still remained asleep. Marise raised his gaze just a bit, the frown that passed over his pale features reaching the purple pools. "… Just a look inside, then..? It seems to me that there are others in there…." He certainly hoped Hitomi had a plan, because he sure as hell didn't.  
  
Hono's eyes widen and he gulped."Aoko now you've done it!" Running after the two, the silver haired teen shouted."DON'T BREAK ANYTHING! Or.. KILL ANYONE EIZO DON'T HURT HER!" Hono lunged at Eizo's back, tackling the man from behing. Running behind them had been Chouwa, and not being able to resist a dog pile, she fell ontop of the two others. Yuki shook her head as she walked from her room and into the living room. Laying down in the middle of the floor she yawned and curled up. Hitomi nodded,"Go in there. Sora and Yuki are the only ones in the room now. Get rid of Yuki and grab Sora."  
  
Aoko giggled as she locked herself in her room. The girl's laughter could be heard through the door. It was mocking him, he knew it. "I'LL KILL THE LITTLE SHIT!" Slowly but surely, the man began dragging himself towards the door, and amazingly, the pile atop him was unmoved. "Kill. You. AOKO!" Sora, still sleeping peacefully, was now curled up on his side, one arm beneath his head. The black-haired seventeen year old nodded slowly, then turned, stalking to the edge of the roof. Dressing in all black DID have its advantages. Dropping silently to the ground below, he turned to peer in the window. Hmmm.. The door was still unlocked.. Nodding to himself, the teenager slinked closer, reaching a gloved hand out to grasp the knob. Turning it, he slipped inside, quickly ducking behind a nearby chair. Well, it wasn't as if he were easy to hide..  
  
Chouwa blinked then smirked holding the empty sake bottle and smashing it over Eizo's head."Down boy." Hono's eyes widen and he growled."CHOUWA! Watch the glass!Aoko open the doooooor!" Yuki rolled onto her back, pale white hair falling into the eightteen years olds face as she drapped one arm over her eyes, the other resting across her stomach.   
  
The blond twitched a few times, before falling limp. Apparently it was a BAD idea to hit someone over the head with a bottle.. Aoko tiptoed to the door, slowly opening it. "… HE'S DEAD!" She screeched, hands flying to her mouth. Marise muttered something almost silently, eyes narrowed reaching back, he unclipped the nun chucks, frowning at the familiar clinking of metal against metal. Standing slowly, Marise inched closer to the two. Maybe he would be able to just grab Sora without harming.. Yuki, was it..?  
  
Chouwa blinked and stared down at the motionless form of Eizo."OH MY GOD I KILLED HIM!"Was the scream from the teen before she literally started to bawl. Hono covered his ears and winced."Too.. loud.. my ear drums." Yuki's eyes fluttered slightly but didn't open as she shifted to her side, sighing in her sleep.  
  
Aoko bawled right along with her, having dropped to her knees. The girl rotated from pointing at Chouwa to pointing at Eizo, who was finally getting some much needed rest, even over all the noise. The boy froze, then frowned deeper. Silently, he willed the woman to sleep. One less person he would have to harm. Kneeling beside Sora, he lay a gloved hand over the boy's mouth, and quick as a flash, dragged him to his feet. Blue eyes shot open for the second time that night, and he quickly began struggling against the hold, too panicked to summon the Keyblade. Hissing 'shut ups' to his captive, Marise backed towards the door, amethyst eyes locked on Yuki the entire time.  
  
Chouwa sniffed and wiped her eyes, poking at Eizo."Eizo...? Wake up! EIIZZOOOO!" Hono jumped up his feet, his hands clamped over his ears."Gaaaah!" Another pair of blue eyes shot open and she stared at Marise out of the corner of her eye."Put him down." She mumbled jumping to her feet, her hand going to to waist, where she kept her dagger at all times."Put Sora down."  
  
Eizo growled grumpily, batting his hand uselessly at a random direction. Aoko gasped. "OHMIGAWDHE'SAZOMBIE!" She screamed even louder, clapping her hands over her ears and closing her eyes. Marise flinched as he saw the dagger. Damn.. If he fought, that would mean releasing Sora.. he stood no chance against the Keyblade master.. but if he didn't fight, Hitomi would kill him. Shaking his head fervently, the teen bit his lip. "I can't.." He hissed through clenched teeth as Sora succeeded in kicking him in the shin. 


	3. Enter Hitomi! TBC

Chouwa frowned then poked him in the back of his head again and again and again."Don't be so meeaaaan Eizo!" Hono stared at Aoko and his eye twiched."You have to be kiding me.. really, you do." Yuki narrowed her eyes and she pulled the dagger out."You're trying to kidnap Sora and yet you won't fight? I bet you're with Hitomi, aren't you?" Her eyes filled with hate at the name."Aren't you?!"  
  
Aoko continued to scream her hearts out. Apparently the girl had a huge lung capacity. Eizo growled something against, before raising his head and reaching out to grab onto the screaming girl's ankle. She paused momentarily, looking down, then began screaming again, only louder and more high-pitched. "HE'SGONNAGETMEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sora snickered into the gloved hand as he landed a few more kicks to the black-clad boy's shins. Seemed he had found a weakness. Marise winced a few times, nodding slowly. "I am afraid so, ma'am…" He might be 'evil', but that didn't stop him from being polite.  
  
Chouwa grabbed a handful of hair and blinking slowly,"Oh come on. Stop being so mean Eizo!" Hono nodded and reached down and grabbed the older mans ankles pulling him back. Yuki lunged and stared right into the other teens eyes, before putting the dagger to his neck."Release Sora and tell Hitomi to stop having her messengars come here."  
  
Eizo muttered something, releasing the girl's leg. Aoko promptly shut up, tilting her head. "Ohhh… You're ALIVE… Yay!" She giggled, clapping her hands together. The girl might look scary, but she was truly just a bundle of energy. The purple-eyed teen swallowed, releasing the shorter boy slowly. ".. I apologize.. I shall give her that message.." Letting his hands fall to his sides, Marise frowned even deeper as Sora stepped away. He was So. Dead.  
  
Hono shook his head and let go of the males leg."Eizo.. did you hear that?.. I think.. someone's here." Chouwa's ears twiched."There is someone here... uh-oh. Eizo do something!" The whtie-haired teen blinked. If he was truely here as Hitomi's helper he wouldn't have given up so easily."Somethings not right..." She mumbled still staring at him."Why aren't you fighting? All her other helpers fought."  
  
Eizo paused, then jumped to his feet. "Shit. Everyone, grab your weapons and get to the living room.. We have visitors." Grabbing his own whip, he turned and started for the doorway. Aoko blinked, then turned, grabbing the throwing knives off her desk. Small, but damned effective. Sora blinked, tilting his head. Marise sighed deeply. He would have shook his head, but decided that moving his neck would rub the blade. Bad idea. "I do not wish to harm anyone."  
  
Chouwa jumped to her feet and reached to her back, grabbing the gaint like ninja star and running after Hono wjo's weapon was in the kitchen. Yuki moved the blade then finally put the dagger up." Then you best get out of here. You're going to be in a hell of a lot of trouble."  
  
"I would much rather face you than Hitomi right about now.." His eyes drifted shut, as he sighed yet again. "…. Oh…" Sora bit his lip, then turned to the door, where Eizo and Aoko had appeared, weapons ready. ".. Wha?" Came from the blond. ".. Eee…" Came from the brunette.  
  
Yuki looked at Eizo and Aoko, her hands balled into fists."... Well. you'll have to face all of us. And you said you didn't want to fight." She shrugged then started over to Eizo and Aoko.  
  
Sora glanced up at Marise before jogging after Yuki, taking his place in line beside Aoko. A curse drifted from between the older teen's pale lips. He could take on one, maybe two.. but not six, let alone six including the infamous Keybearer. "… I must warn you.. Hitomi shall be quite displeased." He bowed low to the group, completely disregarding the 'Never let your guard down!' rule, before straightening, and backing out the door, which had never been closed.  
  
Akumu Megami: Chouwa's cat-like temper had flared and the girl threw the gaint ninja star after him."And stay out!" Yuki looked at Chouwa and frowned,"Calm down. He's gone and ment no harm.. atleast he didn't but Hitomi does... " Hono looked at Eizo and frowned,".. What if she comes?"  
  
Eizo shook his head, eyelids sliding closed over weary brown eyes. "I don't know.. I don't know if we will be able to take her.. Maybe, but.." Sora shook his head, punching the air. "We can take her! She would be outnumbered six to one! Or two.. maybe." Aoko whimpered. "I don't wanna fight…" Marise scowled at the closed door. He was screwed, one way or another…  
  
Hitomi looked down to Marise and raised a brow."You didn't get him. Why? You let the girl scare you off? What in the HELL."She grumbled jumping down next to him."I spared you because you promised you could get Sora! That you could bring him to me! Why aren't you doing that? You better get back in there before I rip your head from your shoulders. Or better yet, turn you into a heartless and then let you go in there! How could Yuki scare you off? Feh! Get. Back. In. There!" Yuki sighed and stared at the ninja star proturding from the door.  
  
"Are you insane?" Marise asked quietly, yet forcefully. "There are six people in there, all skilled fighters. I'll be killed!" A slight growl. "It would be suicide to go back in there now." Aoko laughed slightly. "Hehe, Chouwa! That looks so funny…" Eizo rolled his eyes. "Feh." Sora frowned, an expression that didn't look proper on his youthful face. "I've got a bad feeling.."  
  
Hitomi reached out and grabbed his neck with a tight grip,"You will go in there. You WILL god damnit!" She then turned and the door flew open and she shoved him in. Standing there at the open door, a wide smirk on her face."Hello hello." Chouwa stared."Oh no..." Yuki stared at the two, her eyes wide.  
  
"… I hate you Hitomi.." Marise whispered, purple eyes wide as he stared blankly at the group before him. Eizo's eyes immediately narrowed, and he hissed, the grip on his whip tightening. Aoko squealed, biting her lip. Sora scowled. He wouldn't call for it, not just yet. No.. He would wait until the opportune moment.. "What do you want?"  
  
Hitomi pointed at Sora and smirked."You boy. That's what I want. You and that little keyblade of yours." She smirked and held her hand out."Come on. It's not that bad, just let me bend that stupid little toy and destory your heart and everything will be fine." Yuki jumped infront of Sora, drawing her dagger."Come one then Hitomi." Hono nodded and pointed his sword at Hitomi. 


End file.
